Digimon sleep over
by weird 707
Summary: Takari, Taiora, Mimato. Izzy/Yolie Tai and Kari have a sleep over whats going to happen? i sux at summary but o well plz read and plz R
1. Chapter 1

ME: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

AGES:

JEO- 17

MIMI/MATT/TAI/SORA- 16

IZZY- 15

KEN/YOLIE- 14

TK/KARI/DAVIS- 13

CODY- 11

COUPLES:

TAKARI

MIMATO

TAIORA

KEN YOLIE

The sleepover chapter 1

One day at a 16 year old boy's house the boy and his little sister where getting ready for the weekend where they were have a sleepover. They were both helping each other. (A/N: their parents are out of town but they allow them to have the sleepover)

"Kari I'm going in my room we have done enough for today!" the 16 year old boy said walking into his bedroom.

"Alright Tai go ahead! I'm going into my room when I'm done with this," Kari yelled to her brother. Then she finished what she was doing and when into her room.  
Tai went on his computer to see who was on.

SoccerGuy101: has sign on

TennisGirl102: has sign on

SoccerGuy101: hey Sora

TennisGirl102: hey Tai! What's up?  


SoccerGuy101: Kari and I are having a sleepover do u want come?

TennisGirl102: I would love to!

SoccerGuy101: Great 

Mimato: has sign on

Mimato: hey guys! What's up?

SoccerGuy101: Hey Mimi, Matt you guys want to come to Kari's and I's sleep over tomorrow?

TennisGirl102: hey Mimi, Matt

Mimato: We will love to!!

SoccerGuy101: Great Kari is planning it all

Hope Child: has sign on

Light Child: has sign on

Private message to Mimato and TennisGirl102 From SoccerGuy101: (a/n when you see PM it means Private Message) DO not say anything I want to see what these two talk about when we are not around then we wait until Davis gets have and see what they say by then they will know we are here

Reply: ok

End of PM

Hope Child: Hey there Light Child

Light Child: Hey Hope Child

PM to SoccerGuy101 and TennisGirl102 from Mimato: they are totally flirting with each other

Reply from TennisGirl102: totally and there not even dating they have not even  
kiss any one but at the sleepover that will all change

Reply from SoccerGuy101: I know what you mean when we play Truth or Dare

Mimato: sweet

End of PM  


Hope Child: so Light Child What's up?

Light Child: My Brother and I are having a sleepover tomorrow you are coming if your not I will have to deal with Davis by myself

Hope Child: I will be there do not worry

Light Child: if Davis comes I am not here

Hope Child: do not worries Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt are hereto make sure he  
won't bother us

Mimato: how did you know?

Hope Child: I have the thing that tells me who's in the chat

TennisGIrl102: oh

ILuvKari: has sign on

ILuvKari: Hey is Kari on

SoccerGuy101: Hi and NO my sister is not here are you coming to the sleepover tomorrow?

ILuvKari: yeah I will be coming so is Izzy, Joe, Ken, Cody, and Yolie they are all  
here at Ken's house with me

SoccerGuy101: ok cool

ILuvKari: I got to go Bye Tai

SoccerGuy101: bye

ILuvKari: has sign out

Light Child: thank you Tai

TennisGirl101: you are so sweet Tai

Mimato: we have to go get ready for the sleep over bye Guys

Mimato: has sign off

TennisGIrl102: I have to get ready too! Bye

SoccerGuy101: I have to finish setting up bye

SoccerGuy101 and TennisGirl102: has sign off

Light Child: I guess that just leaves us huh?

Hope Child: Yeah You is right so what games are we going to play at your party?

Light Child: truth or dare, I never, and we will watch scary movies and all more (A/N drinking age is at age 12 so they can drink Cody's birthday is in 3 weeks so they just act like he is old enough)

Hope Child: cool Sorry Kari I to go get ready and my mom is yelling for me to get off the computer

Light Child: I have to go to Tai is yelling at me to help him there is nothing to be sorry for

Hope Child: ok see you later

Light Child: see you later too

Hope Child: has sign off

Light Child: has sign off 


	2. Chapter 2

ME: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON Davis do the ages and Cody do the couples

Davis: fine the AGES of all of us  
JEO- 17  
MIMI/MATT/TAI/SORA- 16  
IZZY- 15  
KEN/YOLIE- 14  
TK/KARI/DAVIS- 13  
CODY- 11

Cody: here are the COUPLES:  
TAKARI  
MIMATO  
TAIORA  
YOLIE IZZY

ME: im sorry Ken Yolie fans but I am not into Ken Yolie as i was im into Izzy  
Yolie plz dont hate me ill make it up to you for sure and i try to never go back on my word

Davis: Why not me and Kari everyone knows she loves me and not Tk

ME: HELL NO NEVER I HATE DAIKARI SO MUCH!! (get hit very little thing)

Cody: yeah davis not to be mean but only like people who think you and kari should be a couple and crazy

Joe: can we move on?

ME: i want to move on so im moving on =  
--GETTING READY AND THE MEETING--  
Kari and Tai's house the night before the party

"KARI KARI COME HELP WITH ME MOVE THE COUCH!!" Tai yelled.

"Ok im coming im coming!" Kari Said when she was walking in to the living room. Tai was moving the couch so there would be more room.

Once they were done moving the couch. They were done setting up expect of the food. Which they were going to get get tomorrow morning because they were expecting people to show up at around noon to have a dd meeting.

tomorrow at noon

DING DONG!!

The door bell ring.  


"Ill get it" Kari yelled. She open the door to see TK, her best friends and secert cruch, Cody, and Yolie, best girl friend. "Come in! Come In!" Kari Said. She hugged Yolie said hi to cody and hugged Tk. When she went to sit down she heard.

DING DONG!!

"Tai its your turn!" Kari Told her old brother.

"Ok Hey Yolie Cody Tk" Tai answered.

TK reply with"hey Tai"

Cody and Yolie said,"hey" at the same time.

Tai walked to the door. When he open it he saw Mimi, his best friends girlfriend, Matt, his best friend, Davis, his annoying litttle suck up, Joe, other one of his best friends, Izzy, best friend, and Sora, his girl best firend and secert cruch. "Hey guys! Come on in"

Everyone greeted everyone with a hi, hey,whats up,and hugging.

"HEY EVERYONE!! Now that i have your addtention. We have an important mater to talk about" Tai began.

"The important mater is what we are going to do about a movie tonight," Izzy finished for Tai.

"HOROR" Everyone yelled.

"Ok lets go to the video store!" Tai Said 


	3. Chapter 3

ME: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON This is Chapter 3 this is also the last chapter of my story I hope you like it yea it is short but hey I cant make an idea last longer than couple of chapters the thing I said about the 1 month or 10 comments please forget that I changed my mind just to let you know Yolie do the ages and Izzy do the couples  
'Thought'

Yolie: this is so awesome AGES of all of us  
JEO- 17  
MIMI/MATT/TAI/SORA- 16  
IZZY- 15  
KEN/YOLIE- 14  
TK/KARI/DAVIS- 13  
CODY- 11  
I wish this was not the last chapter

Izzy: me too here are the COUPLES:  
TAKARI  
MIMATO  
TAIORA  
YOLIE IZZY

ME: i'm sorry guys but this chapter is going to be the longest of the 3 trust me  
Moving on

--Chapter 3 the Sleepover--

Tai's house at around six pm

Everyone was in a big circle. It went (left to right) Tai, sora, Mimi, matt, Izzy, yolie, Kari, TK, ken, Joe, Cody, and Davis.

Davis- 'Why the hell is my Girl sitting next to TM'  
Kari- it is time for true or dare  
Tai- truth or dare it is that is if someone is to secreted to play  
Cody- I am secreted to play but it is just what are the rules anything goings expect pass kissing what about me come on I am just 11 you know  
TK- Cody you are too young to be kissing people that are not your age so you do not get a dare that says you have to kiss any one or do anything that people your age would not do

This made Cody feel better.  
Cody- thanks TK  
TK- no problem  
Yolie- lets get started then  
Joe- Ken you go first  
Ken- mmm... Izzy truth or dare  
Izzy look at matt.  


Izzy- dare  
Ken- I dare you to kiss Yolie.  
Izzy and Yolie blushed.  
Yolie- WHAT?! He is my best friend. We can not kiss.  
Izzy- yeah  
Joe- just kisses you two 'did I just say that'  
Everyone was shocked at Joes out burst.  
Joe- did I just say that  
Everyone nodded  
Joe- sorry

Izzy give in and got up and walked up to Yolie and kiss her on the lips. Yolie kiss back. Izzy felt he was in haven. Yolie also felt she was in haven. they both didn't want the kiss to stop but they need to so they were not called a couple it only lasted 30second but to Izzy and Yolie it felt like an age has past. It was now Izzy's turn.

Izzy- Matt truth or dare  
Matt- Dare  
Izzy- I dare you to kiss Davis's sock  
Matt- that is to gross man  
Izzy- you have to do it  
Matt- fine Davis takes off your sock

Davis took off his sock and gave it to matt. Matt (gross out) kisses the sock and gave it back to Davis. It was matt's turn.

Matt- Kari  
Kari- dare  
Matt-French kiss me brother  
Davis, Kari and TK-(TK and Kari Blushing) WHAT?!  
Matt- French kisses my brother  
Davis- what? TK can't kiss my girl  
Kari- i'm NOT your girl  
Davis-'yes you are'  
Matt- and it's a dare so she has to did it

Kari turns to face TK and TK turn to face her. Kari leaned closer to TK and TK leaned closer to her. Their lips meet 'this is haven' they both thought. Kari then moved her tough so that she could ask to go in his mouth. He opened his mouth so her tough could go in his mouth. They tough wrested for about 3 minute then broke apart.

Tai- the newest couple in the group Hikari and what is TK real first name  
Matt- it is Takeru  
Davis- Their not a couple they just did a dare  
Tai- yes they are a couple  
Hikari and Takeru- guys!!**  
**

**Takeru- Yamato or Yama what do you like better Mimi?  
Mimi- Yama  
Matt- do not call me that  
Takeru- why not Yama  
Hikari- Taichi what do you think Sora  
Sora- I like that name that is Tai's real name right  
Kari- yup  
Taichi- do not call me that**

Cody-why don't we call each other by the names we want to be called?  
Everyone nodded

Kari- Sora Truth or dare  
Sora-truth  
Kari- do you like like my old brother  
Sora- 'oh no'

Sora blushing nodded.

Tai- you do  
Sora- yeah  
Tai- 'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!' I like you too  
Sora- Davis  
Davis- dare  
Sora- I dare you to kiss ken  
Davis-'Why do I have to kiss him that is so gross'

Davis just got up and kissed ken everyone was shocked Davis do not fight

Davis- Mimi  
Mimi- truth  
Davis-how far have you and matt gone  
Mimi- we just kiss 'Davis I thought you could do better than that' Cody  
Cody- dare  
Mimi- I dare you to Say something mean to Davis  
Cody- 'I don't like to be mean to people but I have to be mean to him so that the game could go on' Davis you are a loser Tai  
Tai- dare  
Cody- kiss Yolie  
Tai- 'that is weird'

Tai got up and kiss Yolie on the check.

Tai- Joe  
Joe-'if I pick dare ill be dead so ill pick truth' truth  
Tai- if you had to spend a day with Mimi or Sora who would it be and why  


**Joe- Mimi she gets sleepy easily ken 'that was easy'  
Ken- truth  
Joe- is it true that you kissed a guy on your soccer?  
Ken- no way in hell where did you hear that from 'Davis is sure a baka at times'  
Joe- Davis  
Ken- figures Yolie  
Yolie- dare  
Ken- I dare you to say if you like like Izzy  
Yolie-'holy shit why the hell did he have to say that'**

Yolie just blushed and nodded

Yolie- TK  
TK- dare  
Yolie- I dare you yell at your brother.  
TK-'this will be easy' YAMATO YOU'RE A BAKA!! Sorry matt  
Matt- it's ok  
Tai- what are we doing next it eight  
Kari-its time for I never  
Everyone- ok

Tai and Sora got up to get the drinks and cups. When they got back they set up the drinks. Once everything was set up the game started. Tai was first.

Tai- I never got so drunk that I forget where I live  
Matt drank to that and ken did too everyone was shocked that ken got so drunk that he forget where he lives. Next was Sora.

Sora- I never kiss my best friend before we became a couple.  
Yolie, Izzy, Kari, TK, Mimi, and Matt drank to kissing their best friends before they became a couple.

Mimi- I never had a dairy or journal.  
Everyone drank to keeping a dairy or journal everyone expect Mimi and matt.

Matt- I never knew I was in love before I was 15.  
TK, Yolie, and Kari drank to that. Davis tried to drink but Tai stop him.

Izzy- I never made out with a girl I jus t meet.  
Shocked Matt didn't drink but Joe did.

Yolie- I never wet the bed.  
Everyone drank to that expect for Yolie.

Yolie- and to say I feel different because I had dry sheets as a kid.  
Everyone started laughing.  


**  
Kari- I never kissed a boy I didn't like.  
Davis and Mimi drank to that.**

Mimi- what I was being nice to the jerk  
TK- I never got in trouble and blame it all on someone else.  
Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Davis, and Ken drank to that.

Ken- I never fought with my brother.  
Kari, TK and Matt drank to that.

Joe- I never change my math grade.  
Izzy and Ken drank to that.

Izzy- the women wished I went to hell me and even if I did everything right her would mark it down.  
Ken- the men marked everyone grade down.  
Cody- I never made a move on a girl that didn't like me.

Everyone's eyes were on Davis.

Tai- drink Davis  
Davis- why the hell should I  
Tai- you made a move on my baby sister and she doesn't like like you  
Davis- how do you know that?  
Tai- She is going out with TK  
Davis- fine

Davis drank to that.

Davis- I never had a girlfriend or boyfriend  
Everyone drank to that expect Davis. By this time everyone was a little drunk.

Kari- time for the movie its ten the movie three hours long so let get the popcorn and soda so we can watch the movie.

Kari and TK got everything set up because they were the only ones not totally drunk. In fact they were only drunk a tiny bit.

When the movie started it was everyone was paying attention. In the middle there was making out going on by Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Sora. Kari was hugging TK. Yolie was hugging Izzy. ¾ thought Izzy and Yolie were making out. Everyone else beside Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Yolie, and Izzy were paying attention. When the movie was over Kari was still scared. So she was still hugging TK. TK was conferring her. Davis was mad That TK was holing Kari.  
So after that everyone went to bed.  


**  
--The End--**

ME: Im done with this story 


End file.
